Terrence Kyne
For the log made by Dr. Kyne, see Dr. Kyne (Log). Dr. Terrence Kyne was the Chief Science Officer of the USG Ishimura, as well as one of the primary characters of Dead Space. Dr. Kyne, prior to the events of Dead Space, was a devout Unitologist, albeit he became opposed to the Church as the Necromorph infestation began to unfold. While it was made clear early on during the game he was an important figure through logs left throughout the Ishimura, it was not until Chapter 9 "Dead on Arrival", that he reveals himself to the player. By this time, Kyne has clearly become mentally unstable due to the effects of the Marker, believing he can see his wife Amelia, who died several years prior. Kyne tells the player that the Marker must be returned to the surface of the planet and assists the player in procuring and repairing a shuttle, however, before the two can set off for the planet, Kyne is fatally wounded by Kendra Daniels. Prior to the Infestation While little is known of Kyne's early life, it is known that he was married to a woman named Amelia, who died several years prior to the events of Dead Space. It is also known he was a devout and high-ranking Unitologist, evidenced by his selection by the Church to assist Captain Matthius in the retreaval of the Marker from Aegis VII. To that end, Kyne had been installed as the Chief Science Officer of the USG Ishimura by the Church, his purpose being to analyze the Marker and ensure its safe recovery. While Kyne was initially quite eager about this, his enthusiasm soon turned to horror when he learned of the chaos that had befallen the colony upon the Marker's discovery. Kyne, notably (in stark contrast to other Unitologists aboard the Ishimura) sought to assist the colony with its problems, going so far as to openly question the validity of the Church of Unitology, suggesting the Marker should not be brought aboard the ship until it's nature could be determined. The Infestation Begins Despite Kyne's protests, the Marker was brought aboard the Ishimura, which resulted in the Necromorph infestation of the Aegis VII Colony. Kyne, realizing the Colony was lost, attempted to convince Matthius that either the government or the Church should be contacted for guidance, though this was rebuked by an increasingly unstable and paranoid Matthius. In tandem with this, Kyne became concerned with Dr. Mercer's involvement with the Marker and the Necromorphs, fearing his religous fervor was becoming a threat to the safety of the crew. The arrival of the Necromorphs on the Ishimura proved to be the death knell for Kyne's faith; the slaughtering of the crew and the erratic actions of Mercer and Matthius ended with Kyne deigning that the "Church was wrong", and the Marker was "not divine". Furthermore, Kyne himself was beginning to suffer from delusions, claiming he had seen and spoken to his deceased wife, Amelia Kyne. With the Necromorphs infesting the ship and the Communications relay having been sabotaged (most likely by Matthius), Kyne sought to bring the situation under control and confronted Captain Mathius. When Matthius revealed he wished to bring the Marker back to Earth (and thus the Necromorphs as well), Kyne attempted to have the Captain arrested. With two crew members holding Matthius, Kyne proceeded to inject him with a sedative to ensure the Captain could not hurt himself or others. While the film and the game differ on the exact details of what followed, both yielded the same result: Kyne (whether by accident or by intent) pierced the Captain's ocular cavity with the needle, resulting in his death. The crewmembers present immediately sought to arrest Kyne, though Kyne seemed to have eluded capture. Now attempting to reach the Marker and find a way to stop the growing infestation, Kyne held a crew member hostage and demanded access to the Marker. Upon failing this, Kyne realized the Necromorphs could no longer be contained; to ensure the infection didn't spread, he would have to destroy the ship. Sabotage of the Ishimura Proceeding with his plan, Kyne launched most of the escape shuttles aboard the ship and damaged the propulsion and navigation systems of the Executive shuttle in order to prevent anyone from escaping. Upon successfully completing this task, Kyne endeavored to disable the gravity centrifuge, fuel lines, and guidance computers for the Ishimura, disabling the first two but failing to do so with the guidance computers due to the intervention of P.C.S.I. Security Commander Alissa Vincent. It is around this point in time Kyne ceased his sabotaging of the ship, due to the revelation related to Kyne by the hallucination of his dead wife (The Marker) that the Necromorphs could be contained if the Marker was returned to its pedestal. Ironically, by disabling all the shuttles on the ship, Kyne had made it so he could not return the Marker to the planet. The solution to this problem however, soon presented itself, in the form of Isaac Clarke. The Arrival of Isaac Clarke After observing Isaac's progress through the ship and learning that Isaac was attempting to repair the Executive shuttle with the singularity core from the Valor, Kyne contacted Isaac and implored him to help fix the shuttle and return the Marker. Furthermore, Kyne asked Isaac to find the navigation cards needed for the shuttle, telling Isaac that he would not allow access to the shuttle until this was done. Isaac complied with Kyne's wishes, proceeding to meet with Kyne. Kyne told Isaac that it was he who had sabotaged the ship, and then showed Isaac a video of the Hive Mind. Having Isaac repair the shuttle, Kyne transported it to the cargo bay and prepared it for take-off while Isaac loaded the Marker onto the shuttle. Completing this, Isaac attempted to meet up with Kyne again, but before the two could get on the shuttle Kyne was shot by Kendra Daniels, who then escaped with the Marker and the shuttle. Kyne, falling to his knees, reached out his arms and gasped out for Amelia to come back to him, before collapsing and dying. Trivia *He is voiced by Keith Szarabajka both in the game and the movie. Category:Characters Category:Humans